Je suis moi
by Serinu-chan
Summary: C'est le week-end, et comme à son habitude Hinata Hyûga se promène dans les rues de Konoha afin d'égayer les seuls jours de la semaine où elle n'a pas cours. Comment? à la recherche d'un garçon qu'elle n'aurait pas déjà conquit... HinaXGaaXKanku OOC
1. Chapter 1

Je suis moi.

Résumé: C'est le week-end, et comme à son habitude Hinata Hyûga se promène dans les rues de Konoha afin d'égayer les seuls jours de la semaine où elle n'a pas cours. Comment? à la recherche d'un garçon qu'elle n'aurait pas déjà conquit... HinataXGaaraXKankuro

Aujourd'hui c'est samedi, et ce n'est pas sous pretexte qu'elle n'a pas cours que cette jeune brune resterait chez elle à rien faire. Qui est-elle? me dites vous, cette jolie jeune fille s'appelle Hinata Hyûga et honnêtement il faut l'avouer: elle a tout pour elle.

De magnifique cheveux couleur ébène qui tombent en cascade sur ses frêles épaules à chacun de ses mouvements, de grands yeux au pupilles blanches comme la neige semblables à de s perles ainsi qu'un corps (n'ayons pas peur de le dire) de rêve surplombé d'une imposante - mais bien définie- poitrine .

Son charme n'a d'égal que sa gentillesse et sa douceur connue de tous et qui a su en ravir plus d'un, il faut dire qu'elle sait s'y prendre avec les garçons: d'abord elle les cotoie gentiment, puis elle a quelques gestes tendres mais parfois anodins tel qu'un toucher d'épaule ou un simple calin et pour finir elle demande l'accès à plus d'exclusivité.

A son tableau de chasse on peux compter des moins prisés au plus inaccessible, parmi eux il y a : Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Naruto Uzumaki ainsi que les frêres Uchiwa; même eux n'ont pas su résister au charme de la brune. Devant un tel palmarès vous êtes en droit de penser que cette jeune fille n'est pas des plus respectables, en effet sa réputation d'allumeuse la précède ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'avoir des amies ; filles s'entend.

Ainsi donc on pourrait croire que personne ne lui résiste, c'était sans compter la présence d'un certain Gaara Sabaku qui lui n'a jamais plié face aux multiples suggestion de la brune. Non pas qu'il la trouve repoussante simplement depuis qu'il la connait, l'idée ne lui a jamais traversé l'esprit. Il la considère -ainsi qu'il le répète souvent- comme une bonne amie, de plus connaissant son caractère "un peu spécial" cela lui parait encore moins envisageable. Enfin il ne faudrait pas oublier que dans la catégorie "caractère un peu spécial" Gaara est roi, et les calins ou autres gestes tendres à son égard son plutôt mal venus.

-------------------------------------------------

C'est donc d'un pas léger que la jeune Hyûga se baladait à travers Konoha à la recherche d'un garçon qu'elle n'aurait pas déjà conquit...

Elle arriva près d'un rivière qui s'écoulait lentement depuis le sommet d'une cascade située un peu plus loin dans la forêt et décida de suivre cette rivière pour voir jusqu'où elle pouvait bien mener.

Elle marcha environ sur une centaine de mètres quand soudain elle aperçut une tâche rouge vive au milieu des hautes herbes, elle s'appocha lentement et d'écouvrit avec surprise que la forme étrange avait des bras des jambes et tout ce qui va avec. Elle s'approcha un peu plus et dégagea quelques herbes qui recouvraient se qui semblait être la tête ,et que ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit son ami Gaara qui inéxorablement: était en train de dormir. Elle s'accroupit près de lui et lui caressa doucement la joue en murmurant son prénom:

_Gaaraaa.

_Mmh?

Il ouvrit un oeuil, puis le deux et fixa la personne qui l'avait arraché de son doux sommeil; il fit face à deux pupilles blanches qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille . Qu'est ce qu'Hinata faisait ici?ça il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, et en même temps il s'en fichait un peu. Mais par politesse -parait-il- il demanda quand même:

_Qu'est ce que tu fous là, t'as rien de mieux à faire que de venir me plomber l'aprèm?

_Oh mon petit Gaa-chan t'énerve pas^^ je me promenait et je t'ai vu alors je suis venue te dire bonjour.

_Je dors là!

_ Ohh t'es pas drôle! dit-elle en passant ses bras autour de ses larges épaules.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là??

_Ben quoi, je te fait un petit calin?

_Euh je crois pas non, fais ça avec tes gars mais pas avec moi ok?

_Ohh t'es pas sympa avec moi!!

C'est ce moment que choisit Kankuro le frère de Gaara pour débarquer:

_...

_ Ahh Kankuro. Dit Gaara sur un ton de soulagement.

_Je dérange peut-être?

_Mais non viens avec nous!! Dit Hinata à la vue d'un être masculin.

_Ben non en fait je viens chercher Gaara, Temari nous demande au sujet d'un truc à la maison qu'on aurait pas fait ou je sais plus trop quoi.

_Quel plaie celle-là! J'ai pas envie vas-y tout seul, et emmène Hinata avec toi tiens!

_Oh t'es lourd! J'ai pas envie de prendre à ta place.

_Je veux bien t'accompagner si tu veux.Déclara la jeune fille d'un air enjoué.

_A ben ok si tu veux. Dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

____________________________________________________________________

Moi: Coucou c'est moi, Serinu-chan pour vous servir de retour avec une nouvelle fic et de nouvelles vicitmes ! _* une flamme apparut dans ses yeux*_

Ino et Kiba: Faites gaffe elle est dangereuse!! Partez pendant que vous en avez encore le temps!!

Hinata: J..je suis u..une a...a...! Oh dieu.!

Kankuro: Hey! Moi qui croyait ne jamais apparaître me voila enfin!! _*avec un air triomphant*_

Gaara: Ah je repousse Hinata? Ben mince alors, je vais encore finir solo moi...

Moi: Mais non mais non t'inquiète pas va! _* se dépêche de réflechir à la suite de sa fic qu'elle ne connait pas*_

Kankuro: Alors ça vous plait??


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis moi (suite et fin)

Cela faisait 5 bonnes minutes qu'ils marchaient en direction de chez Kankuro, ils avaient pris le temps de se donner de leurs nouvelles et se plaignaient de la tonne de devoirs qui les attendait chez eux. Après avoir clos le chapitre "école", Kankuro eu soudain envie de faire son curieux et ne pu s'empêcher de questionner Hinata sur ses intentions envers son frère:

_Dis moi Hinata je peux te poser une question? s'enquit-il avec précaution.

_Bien sûr qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda la brune.

_Eh ben voila, j'ai remarqué que tu avait l'air de beaucoup apprécier mon frère. Il t'intéresse? dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

_Gaara? Eh bien disons que oui je l'apprécie mais lui ne veux pas de moi! dit-elle en faisant une moue boudeuse.

_Ah d'accord. conclut-il pensif.

C'est alors que la demeure des Sabaku fit son apparition _(oui ils habitent à Konoha) _Kankuro pénétra à l'intérieur suivit d'Hinata et ainsi il la guida jusqu'à sa chambre.

Inutile d'annoncer sa venue à Temari pour se prendre un savon pensait-il, une fois arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre Kankuro se posta devant et fit signe à Hinata d'entrer le temps d'aller voir Temari; il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer complètement. La pièce était grande et bien éclairée, les murs donnaient dans les tons pâles et le sol était recouvert de parquet. Devant elle se trouvait un bureau en ébène de la même couleur que ses cheveux pensait-elle et le mur qui se trouvait à sa gauche était recouvert de DVD et de livres. Sur sa droite elle vit un grand lit double de la même couleur que le bureau et pas loin se trouvait une petite table basse recouverte de cahiers et de livres scolaires. Elle décida de s'asseoir sur le lit le temps de patienter, et c'est au moment où elle le fit que Kankuro fit son apparition avec les cris de Temari en fond sonore ainsi qu'un claquement de porte qui annonçait son départ.

_Désolé pour ma soeur, elle a décidé d'être en mode hystérique aujourd'hui. Dit-il en soupirant.

_Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude avec Hanabi à la maison.

_Ouais, euh tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger?

_Non merci ça ira, viens plutôt t'asseoir près de moi.

Kankuro s'exécuta et se retrouva assit à côté d'Hinata, sur son lit, sans personne d'autre dans les parages. Cette situation n'était pas pour lui déplaire, il pouvait ainsi contempler sa beauté à sa guise et pouvait se délecter de son parfum . C'est alors que l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras lui parvint mais il aurait été mal placé de le faire sans autorisation, c'est alors qu'il décida de tenter sa chance malgré les "sentiments" qu'Hinata avait pour Gaara.

_Dis Hinata, je peux te demander quelque chose?

_Encore? Tu es bien curieux, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir cette fois-ci?

_Tu veux bien sortir avec moi Hinata? dit-il en ayant rassemblé tout son courage.

_Tu veux sortir avec moi? C'est bien la première fois qu'on me le demande.

Elle fit d'abord mine de réfléchir, puis acquiésça d'un signe de tête.

_C'est d'accord, je veux bien sortir avec toi ! Dit-elle avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

------------------------------------------------

Ils avaient passé le reste de la journée ensemble, se promenant main dans la main et échangeant des regards complices. Cependant, à chacun de ses mouvements, paroles, ou autre geste, Hinata ne cessait de comparer Kankuro à Gaara; comme lorsqu'il lui avait gentillement payé une glace ce qui pourrait parraître anodin. En effet même à ce moment-là elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire une comparaison et lui dit :" Oh Gaara aurait préféré la framboise" ou " il aurait sûrement prit trois boules" ou encore " en fait il ne prend pas souvent de glace lui" ce qui avait le don d'agacer sérieusement Kankuro. Cependant, il venait de trouver le bonheur, et ce n'était pas parce qu'il était sans arrêts comparé à son frère qu'il allait quitter Hinata.

Alors il supporta une semaine durant, une semaine durant laquelle la moindre de ses mimiques était comparées à celles de Gaara (bien qu'il n'en avait pas beaucoup).Seulement sa patiente avait des limites et il était à bout. Aussi il avait prit la decision d'en faire part à Hinata au plus vite. Il était donc aller la retrouver près de la rivière là où il était sûr de la trouver:

_Hinata, j'ai à te parler. Dit-il d'un ton froid.

_Oh Kankuro c'est toi! J'ai crue que c'était Gaara, décidément vous avez la même voix!

_Justement c'est de ça que je voulais te parler...

_De ta voix? Je t'assure que tout va bien à ce niveau -elle en se plaquant contre son torse.

_Mais non pas de ça! Du fait que tu es sans arrêts en train de me comparer à Gaara, ça fait une semaine que ça dure et que je ne dit rien mais là j'en ai plus que marre JE ne suis pas Gaara, je suis MOI et ça tu ne pourra jamais t'y faire!

_Comment?! Mais non je t'assure je ne vous compare pas! Lui ne le penserait sûrement pas!

_Tu vois tu recommence, c'est plus fort que toi! Dans le fond tu as toujours su que tu n'en avait que pour Gaara alors pourquoi avair accépté de sortir avec moi?!!

_Mais non, tu sais bien qu'il ne me vois que comme une amie je me suis fait une raison! Dans le cas contraire je n'aurait pas pu sortir avec toi!

_Eh ben la prochaine fois, écoute ce que te dit ton coeur plutôt que d'écouter ta tête!!

_Attends Kankuro!

Mais il était déjà partit , et pour ne rien arranger il croisa Gaara sur son ne manqua pas de lui adresser un de ses regards meurtrier dont son frère a le secret ce qui étonna Gaara. Il continua son chemin et trouva Hinata étendue dans l'herbe comme la fois où elle l'avait trouvé. Il pensait avoir été discret mais la jeune fille avait l'ouie fine et se retourna pour faire face au nouvel arrivant.

_Ah Gaara c'est toi. Dit-elle tout sourir.

_Ouais, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Kankuro?

_Pourquoi il t'a dit quelque chose?

_Non mais il faut qu'il soit vraiment mal pour me regarder comme il l'a fait.

_Oh, eh bien pour tout te dire: il m'a largué.

_Ah, c'est bête.

_Et je pense qu'au fond il avait raison, le truc c'est que ... C'est toi que j'aime Gaara!!

_...

_Eh ben dis quelque chose!

_Oui mais moi non, tu es mon amie. Ca s'arrête là.

Elle n'en revenait pas, Hinata venait d'essuyer un refus. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi malheureuse, en y réfléchissant bien elle savait qu'elle avait toujours aimé Gaara, c'est pourquoi elle ne cessait de changer de petit ami; elle voulait combler un vide. A présent elle savait qu'elle ne serait jamais heureuse, le seul homme qui aurait jamais pu lui apporter ce bonheur qu'elle recherchait désespérement venait de la rejeter: encore une fois. Elle s'agenouilla par terre et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, elle savait que cela ne lui rendrait pas son bonheur mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle offrait un spectacle des plus désolant à ceux qui passaient par là, elle pleurait à s'en briser la voix, à s'en épuiser. Elle le savait, désormais plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant mais si elle ne pouvait pas avoir Gaara, alors elle restera seule toute sa vie.

_____________________________________________________________________

Moi: Et voila c'est fini!

Gaara: Comme convenu, je fini seul.

Hinata: Et moi pourquoi je fini seule!

Moi: Pleure j'ai failli te tuer..

Hinata: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! *s'enfuit en courant*

Kiba et Ino: On vous l'avaient dit cette fille est dangereuse!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: _Ah c'est a mon tour cette fois _Bon, votre avis? Review?


End file.
